coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirsty Soames
Kirsty Soames was the abusive ex-fiancée of Tyrone Dobbs and mother of Ruby Dobbs. Biography 1983-2010: Abusive upbringing Kirsty was born in 1983 to parents Edwin and Alison Soames. Kirsty had an unhappy childhood due to her father's abuse towards her and her mother. One of the examples of father's abuse occurred when Kirsty returned home from a party and was violently punched in the stomach by an angry and disappointed Edwin. With her father's contacts in the police force, Kirsty had secured herself a job as a police officer, but the abuse at the hands of her dad stayed with her into her adult life, and she, unfortunately, ended up inheriting his bad temper and nasty abusive streak. 2011-2012: Meeting Tyrone Dobbs Tommy Duckworth met Kirsty in a bar on a night out with Tyrone and Kirk Sutherland in September 2011 and paid her to flirt with Tyrone to boost his self-esteem. When she hit on him, she enjoyed his company. Tommy wondered whether to come clean with friend when Tyrone planned a date with her, unaware of her genuine feelings for him. Tyrone was gutted when Tommy confessed, but surprised when Kirsty arrived on the doorstep of 9 Coronation Street for the date and made it clear that she was not dating him for money. Their date went well and ended with a kiss. When Kirsty was visiting Tyrone, his lodger Tina McIntyre, who had recently passed her driving test and was using her friend Rita Sullivan's car, accidentally boxed in Kirsty's car, igniting a feud between the two women. Kirsty responded by boxing in Rita's car, and Tina left a derogatory note on Kirsty's car - not realising that the woman she was feuding with was Tyrone's new girlfriend. When Kirsty found the note, she berated Tina and left. When Rita's car later appeared to have been scratched, Tina immediately blamed Kirsty. Having denied the allegation, Tina kicked Kirsty's car and later when Kirsty asked Tina about some damage done to her car, she revealed that she was a police officer. As Tyrone and Kirsty's relationship developed, she and Tina continued to be bitter towards each other. Tina blamed Kirsty when Rita's car was clamped for what she saw as no reason. Tyrone later asked Kirsty to move in with him. 2012-2013: Continuing the path of violence Shown to have been a victim of domestic violence herself, as a child, at the hands of her father, Kirsty has also headed down the same path. After having moved in with Tyrone at No.9, the former home of Jack and Vera Duckworth, Kirsty became increasingly poor in controlling her anger over the most trivial matters. Her continual rages quickly led to her physically attacking Tyrone in more and more violent ways. These included Kirsty beating Tyrone with a wooden spoon and throwing plates at him. Tyrone planned to leave home several times but always returned when Kirsty assured him of her love for him and reassured him with promises that she wouldn't hurt him again and would seek counselling. Tyrone proposed to Kirsty in order to get custody of daughter Ruby because she had left his name off the birth certificate. She took his phone away from him and banned him from going to the Super Tykes playgroup with Ruby because she thought that he was having an affair with one of the other mums from the group. Tyrone fell out of love with Kirsty and embarked on a clandestine affair with Fiz Stape. She bought him a secret mobile phone which he hid in a paint tin inside the former outside toilet stall, but after accidentally leaving it inside thd house;Julie Carp produced his phone from the side of the sofa whilst there on Kirsty's hen night celebrations. After reading the messages from Fiz, a distressed Kirsty ordered everyone to get out of her house. After everyone had left she went to see Fiz and invited her to the wedding. On her wedding day, she revealed to everyone that Tyrone has been seeing Fiz behind her back and left the church with Julie and Brian Packham. Later at their home, Tyrone attempted to get Ruby but when Kirsty tried to hit and push him down, she slipped as he moved out the way causing Kirsty to fall down the stairs. Neighbour Eileen Grimshaw and Julie went round to see if everything was alright but they found an injured Kirsty at the bottom and Tyrone at the top of the stairs. She then accused Tyrone of abusing her so that she would be able to keep Ruby herself and get revenge on Tyrone. 2013 onwards: Exposed and downfall Fiz and Tina went to see Kirsty's mother Alison, and they asked her to confront her daughter and get her to confess. Alison went to see Kirsty and she admitted the real truth. When she was about to go to the police however she witnessed her mother go into Tina's flat and changed her mind. After the first day of Tyrone's trial, she was angered that Julie had left Ruby in the care of Sally Webster. When Julie went round to explain, Kirsty threw a plate in her anger, giving Julie cause to wonder if Kirsty had been duping everyone. Julie returned the next day to approach Kirsty and see if she was lying about Tyrone. Kirsty lost her temper again, and hit Julie hard. A shocked and distraught Julie left No. 9, and Kirsty again lost her temper when Ruby kept crying and started screaming at her to shut up. Kirsty then realised that Ruby wouldn't be safe with her as she still couldn't control herself, so took the baby and headed to Weatherfield Crown Court during Tyrone's trial and confessed she was lying all along and that Ruby would be safe with Tyrone. Tyrone was released and Kirsty was taken into custody. She later contacted Tyrone to come and see her in Redford Prison. She told him that she would get help, and before departing, Tyrone told Kirsty that she would always be Ruby's mother. Kirsty then was led away by a prison officer. She was released from prison twelve months later in April 2014. The news was relayed to a terrified Tyrone over the phone. The following month, Tyrone started receiving harassing text messages and assumed that Kirsty was behind them. However, she was found to be innocent as she was out of the country at the time, and the messages originated from a mobile number within the UK. It was later revealed however, that Maria Connor had been sending the text messages. In December 2017, a trampoline in Fiz and Tyrone's back yard was set on fire, with the culprit unknown. Fiz came to suspect that Kirsty was responsible and may have been back to settle some scores with them, although Tyrone didn't believe it. Regardless, Fiz got Tyrone to contact Kirsty's mother Alison to make sure, and Tyrone found out that Kirsty was still out of the country. Background information *Kirsty Soames was introduced as a love interest to Tyrone Dobbs (Alan Halsall). The character was involved in a domestic abuse storyline, highlighting the issue of men being abused by their female partners. *Actress Natalie Gumede won Best Newcomer at the 2012 British Soap Awards for the character of Kirsty. *Kirsty departed in April 2013 at the end of the domestic abuse storyline. She served a twelve month custodial sentence for perjury. First and last lines "That's good of you." (First line) --- Just remind her, her mummy loves her too. And tell her... that's why she gave her up." (Final line, to Tyrone Dobbs) Appendices (To be completed) List of addresses See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2011 debuts Category:1983 births Category:Police officers Category:Residents of 9 Coronation Street Category:Factory workers Category:2013 departures Category:Convicts Category:Soames family Category:Underworld packers